The present invention relates to a ventilation system and more particularly to a modular ventilation system which can be employed to prevent the spread of passive smoke to an adjacent area.
The inhalation of passive smoke by non-smokers in public places has recently been discovered to be a serious health hazard. In response to this health hazard, numerous federal, state, and local ordinances and restrictions have been promulgated. The most restrictive of these ordinances mandates a complete ban on smoking in all indoor facilities open to the public, which ban includes restaurants and bars, places where smokers have become quite accustomed to having some freedom to smoke. These local ordinances tend to have a devasting effect on the local economy since the smoking patrons will usually simply go to the nearest county or township that allows smoking in public places.
In the office environment, the restrictions on smoking are typically so extensive that smokers are usually relegated to the restrooms or to a location completely outside of the office building, places where the typical worker cannot perform his or her job.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a solution to the passive smoke problem that would be convenient for everyone, smokers as well as non-smokers.